


страх и ненависть в г. харьков

by murakaru



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, лапслок
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21822601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murakaru/pseuds/murakaru
Summary: олег стоял над ним, высокий и худой, расчесывая прыщ на шее. он не был ни красивым, ни умным, ни обаятельным, но отчаянно хотел притвориться, что его это не волнует.
Kudos: 3





	страх и ненависть в г. харьков

олегу было двадцать, но он не общался со сверстниками. обходил шумные компании по широкой дуге, отказывался ходить на студенческие мероприятия и презирал своих однокурсников. иногда андрею казалось, что олег просто дико ссал, что его не примут, поэтому превентивно не позволял себя принимать. что-то вроде «не вы меня выгнали, я сам не захотел».

общительному шестнадцатилетнему андрею, который всегда был заводилой класса, это казалось странным, но он молчал. ходил с олегом курить за гаражами, на заброшенное кладбище и в городскую библиотеку. их родители дружили уже почти тридцать лет, поэтому им тоже приходилось.

но андрей олега не любил. возможно, даже немного побаивался.

стоило олегу открыть рот — и андрей слышал глухой собачий лай. он был приглушенным, будто шел издалека, из прикрытой шифером ямы, но андрей слышал его постоянно. так лает бешеная свора, учуявшая запах крови. псы были надежно заперты, псы слушались олега как ручные левретки, псы не угрожали ни самому андрею, ни кому-либо из его близких. но они были, и этот факт разгонял неприятную тяжесть по спине и затылку.

олег не был ни злым, ни агрессивным, ни неуправляемым. но он отчаянно хотел казаться таковым — и этим был опасен. потому что такой спектакль для общества мог продолжаться бесконечно, потому что притворство было единственным, что олегу действительно нравилось. чему он отдавал всего себя.

они сидели на крыше многоэтажки, олег гонял ногой стеклянную бутылку по шершавому покрытию, андрей курил. серый дым пожирало бескрайнее летнее небо.  
— вчера я позвал ксюху в кафе, и она согласилась, прикинь? я думал, пошлет, а она такая «конечно, андрей, зайдешь за мной?».

олег застыл, бутылка откатилась к самому краю крыши.  
— и че?

голос у него был раздраженным и снисходительным. занавес поднят, спектакль «я циничный психопат» начался.  
— да ниче. мог бы и порадоваться за друга, мудак.

про «порадоваться» андрей, естественно, сказал не серьезно, потому что олег никогда и ничему не радовался. или просто напускал на себя такой унылый вид чванливого уебка, чтобы никто не подумал, что он умеет радоваться.  
— во-первых, ты мне не друг. во-вторых, все эти ваши подростковые любови — хуйня на постном масле. пососетесь на лавочке — и разбежитесь. любви вообще не существует, андрей, если ты не знал.

андрей прищурился. солнце заливало глаза разноцветными вспышками, и он не мог рассмотреть какое лицо было у олега. зато мог услышать собачий лай, нарастающий с каждой секундой и превращающийся в оглушительный рев. что же охраняют твои псы, вдруг подумал андрей, обиду на мир? комплексы? одиночество?

олег стоял над ним, высокий и худой, расчесывая прыщ на шее. он не был ни красивым, ни умным, ни обаятельным, но отчаянно хотел притвориться, что его это не волнует. притворяться олег любил и достиг в этом определенного мастерства, но сегодня почему-то получалось нелепо и дешево.

андрею стало его жалко. остро и болезненно, как никогда до этого. он улыбнулся:  
— да ладно, дружище, как не существует? я же тебя люблю.

олег смотрел на него полминуты, и взгляд этот был злым и тоскливым. собаки уже не лаяли — они выли. потом олег скривился так, будто у него внезапно заболела голова.

— прекрати. не надо.


End file.
